Minha Escolha
by Lovegood L
Summary: Infelizmente nem o anime Naruto, nem Hyuuga Neji me pertencem.


Ele saiu com mais raiva do que já tinha do Souke

Ele saiu da reunião com mais raiva do que já tinha do Souke. Ah o maldito Souke.

Se não fossem eles, ele certamente seria mais feliz.

Ele sentia-se realmente um pássaro preso, mas não numa gaiola, e sim com as asas presas. Será que nenhuma decisão de **sua** vida lhe cabia? Pelo que ele percebia não.

Ele já tinha 21 anos e nem com quem **ele** teria filhos e passaria o resto de sua vida ele poderia escolher? Poderia, mas um mês não é tempo pra achar alguém e gostar de alguém.

A raiva que lhe consumia, e o desejo de matar o líder do Souke estava fazendo com que seu selo fosse ativado e uma dor de cabeça o dominasse fortemente. A dor era tão grande que eles estava com a vista embaralhada e cambaleando pelo caminho. Uma voz chamava seu nome ao fundo, ele escutava com vontade de responder ao chamado, mas sua voz não lhe vinha a boca. Ele caiu desacordado.

Lee foi correndo ao seu encontro.

- Neji acorda, o que aconteceu? Fala comigo. – ele sacodia o Hyuuga.

Nada.

"Droga, o que eu vou fazer?".

Uma lâmpada apareceu na cabeça do ninja de verde. Tenten.

A casa da Mestra Das Armas estava próxima e ele conseguiria levá-lo sem qualquer problema ou perguntas pelos telhados.

Ela estava se arrumando para entrar no banho quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

- E agora? O que foi! – ela reclamou e foi até porta. Quase caiu com a cena que viu.

Neji sendo carregado por Lee. Desacordado!

- O que aconteceu com ele Lee?! – ela abriu a porta indicando o seu quarto.

- Bom eu não sei, eu o encontrei cambaleando e o chamei, mas ele não respondia, de repente ele caiu no chão! – o soltando na cama dela.

- Fique com ele ai, eu vou preparar uma compressa quente pra colocar na testa dele. – virando de costas.

- Mas Tenten, e o selo? – ela parou e se virou para Lee, olhando logo após para Neji.

- Nós daremos um jeito. – saindo pela porta se dirigindo a cozinha.

Lá ela colocou a água para esquentar e preparou a bacia com alguns panos.

"Ah Neji, o que aconteceu com você?".

Mas a água fervendo a afastou de seus pensamentos.

Ela voltou correndo para o quarto.

- Bom, agora eu sei que ele está em boas mãos. – se levantando – Tenho que ir, Gai-sensei me espera.

- Está bem eu mando notícias, mas conhecendo ele, creio que daqui a um tempinho ele vai sair daqui resmungando. – ela disse num sorriso.

E assim Lee foi pelos telhados em direção ao campo de treinamento 32.

Ela fechou a porta e correu para o quarto.

Colocou a bacia com os panos e com as mãos trêmulas foi na direção do haiatate dele.

No momento em que ela ia tirar a mão dele fechou o seu pulso.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele falou com um olhar assassino.

- Eu...Me desculpe. – ela tentava tirar seu pulso da mão dele. – Você está me machucando Neji.

Ele soltou o pulso dela e se levantou caindo na cama novamente.

- Me deixe cuidar de você, é visível que não está bem. – ela passava a mão no pulso roxo.

- Não, eu estou bem. – levantando e caindo instantaneamente.

- Deixe de ser teimoso e fique parado. – ela falou de uma maneira imponente que o deixou pasmo. Ela nunca exaltara a voz para ele.

- Jure que você não vai contar nada – com o rosto virado para a janela – se não eu juro, nunca mais falo com você.

- Já dei alguma vez um motivo pra você não confiar em mim?

- Vamos logo com isso não temos o dia todo. – se deitando na cama novamente e tirando o haiatate.

Ela nunca havia visto o selo de perto, só uma vez, durante o Exame Chunnin e fora de longe.

Tenten passou a mão delicadamente sobre o selo antes de colocar uma compressa.

Ele sentiu o toque das mãos dela sobre sua pele. Como podia? Uma Mestra das Armas com mãos tão delicadas?

E com o toque dela ele adormeceu.

"Ainda bem que você dormiu, nervoso do jeito que estava era perigoso sair daqui. Até para si mesmo".

Ela se dirigiu para o banho que a esperava.

Tenten entrou na banheira e soltou os cabelos mergulhando na água quente. Aquilo relaxou todos os músculos tensos dela.

Ficou imersa durante uma meia hora. Saiu de roupão com os cabelos lisos soltos e pingando.

- Vou comer alguma coisa e descansar – ela sentou-se e olhou a porta aberta e viu Neji deitado.

Ela se dirigiu a cozinha e colocou água para aquecer e sentou novamente. E ali adormeceu.

Passaram-se uns trinta minutos e ele acordou com o barulho da chaleira chiando. Levantou meio atordoado com tudo que tinha ocorrido desde a reunião de manhã. Passou pela sala e viu Tenten deitada cochilando.

"Nem companheiros mais nós somos e ela ainda se preocupa comigo".

Ele desligou a chaleira e preparou um chá com torradas.

Neji foi até o sofá e sacolejou Tenten. Ela colocou uma kunai em seu pescoço com o susto.

- Ah é você, me desculpe. – esfregando os olhos e se levantando – eu vou me vestir e já volto.

Ela voltou em menos de quinze minutos com a roupa habitual e os coques. Ela sentou-se à frente dele com uma xícara.

- Agora você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Porque não é normal você aparecer aqui na minha casa carregado pelo Lee e ainda mais desacordado.

- Não é nada da sua conta. – ele mordeu uma torrada.

- Está bem, não vou insistir, mas se quiser, me conte – ela bateu as mãos nas pernas.

- Casamento – ele falou bebendo um pouco do chá.

- O que?! Como assim casamento?! – ela estava com os olhos quase saindo das órbitas.

- Tenho um mês para arrumar uma noiva, o Souke me avisou que se eu não arranjar uma que me agrade eles já tem uma para mim. Os preparativos já estão todos prontos. Falta só uma noiva. – ela nunca o vira mais calmo e frio.

- E você fala isso com essa calma?! Neji me escute – ela segurou as mãos dele com as suas e o olhou nos olhos – você vai escolher uma mulher para ficar ao seu lado pro resto da vida. E você está nessa calma se não for você quem escolher?

As mãos dela nas suas, olhos nos olhos. Mas o que ele estava sentindo? Nem ele ao mesmo sabia. Só sabia que gostava dali e da companhia de Tenten.

- Eu sei, eles me deram um prazo de um mês para arrumar uma noiva ou eles me casam com a escolhida deles. – ele desviou o olhar para o céu da janela dela.

- Bom Neji – tirando as mãos das dele – isso você tem que fazer sozinho.

- Tenten, posso lhe fazer um pedido? – ainda olhando para a janela.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance. Porque não? – ela sorria para ele.

"Isso é tão estranho. Ela sempre sorriu pra mim, mas agora é diferente. O que está acontecendo?".

- Posso passar a noite aqui? Juro que não darei trabalho algum. Eu só não quero voltar pra casa hoje.

Ela estava pasma. Ele nunca ficava fora do clã, a não ser em missões. Mas ela sabia melhor que ninguém, que ele detestava aquela parte de Konoha.

- Pode. Eu vou trocar os lençóis da minha cama pra você e... – ela foi interrompida por ele.

- Não, você dorme no seu quarto e eu durmo na sala.

- Neji a dona da casa sou e você a visita.

- Mesmo assim, eu insisto. Você não pode dormir no chão na sua própria casa.

- Tive uma idéia melhor. – ela falou toda faceira – espere aqui.

Ela foi até seu quarto e trouxe dois futons de missões.

- Já que ninguém quer dormir no quarto, vamos dormir na Floresta da Morte.

- Tenten, você bebeu hoje?

- Ah Neji, encare isso como uma missão. – pose de Nice-Guy – vamos?

- Vamos. Mas vamos pelos telhados, não quero fofocas sobre nós.

- O senhor manda. – batendo continência.

Eles foram pelos telhados e viram Sakura entrando na propriedade Uchiha.

Agora Sasuke era maior de idade e podia receber o que lhe era de direito, ou seja, toda a propriedade Uchiha.

Eles viram Tsunade em seu escritório tomando sakê com Jiraya.

Chegaram a floresta.

- Vamos para perto do rio, lá poderemos pescar pela manhã. – disse Neji.

- Certo.

Eles montaram as barracas e acenderam uma fogueira. Neji colocou uma chaleira para aquecer. A noite estava fria.

Ela estava sentada nas pedras que ficavam as margens do rio, observando a lua. Estava tão linda aquela noite.

"Eu estou aqui com você, mas logo estarás com outra. Ah o que vou fazer? Não posso simplesmente chegar 'Oi Neji, sabe somos colegas há tempos e eu te amo (Y)', que nem diria o Shikamaru: Isso é tão complicado".

- No que está pensando? – ela caiu no rio.

- BRRIRR... Fr-io-o, no qu-u-eu vo-o-c-ê esta-a-v-a p-en-as-an-do qu-a-na-do me-e d-e-eu e-sse s-us-to? – ela se abraçava tentando se aquecer.

- Me desculpe, venha rápido assim você vai pegar uma pneumonia. – ajudando-a a sair da água.

Ele a envolvera em um cobertor e a colocara em frente à fogueira.

- Obrigada, mas se continuar aqui parada provavelmente adoecerei. Já volto. – e entrou na barraca.

Ela levou uma lamparina para trocar de roupa na barraca. Ele ficou a observar a silhueta bem definida de Tenten e ficou tentado a utilizar o Byakugan, porém a silhueta já lhe encantava.

- Pronto, acho que agora estou segura – ela sorria para ele e iluminava o lugar.

- Como você consegue? – ele demonstrava insegurança. Pela primeira vez ela via isso nos olhos dele.

- Consigo o que?

- Sorrir. Mesmo você estando nas piores situações, continua sorrindo.

- Acho que quando se está em uma situação ruim temos que continuar sorrindo, porque não podemos nos deixar abater pelo que temos que enfrentar, nós temos que vencer o que está a nossa frente. – ela servia o chá que já estava em ebulição.

"Se todos fossem como você, o mundo seria muito melhor".

Um silêncio imperou durante certo tempo.

- Neji, acho melhor dormirmos. – ela disse esfregando as mãos nos braços por causa do vento frio que passara.

- Concordo. – ele levantou-se – Boa noite Tenten.

- Boa noite Neji.

Eles foram cada um para sua barraca.

No meio da noite Tenten delirava de febre. O frio da água com o vento gelado não lhe ajudaram nada. Ela "gritava" em meio aos seus devaneios.

Neji levantou assustado com os "gritos" dela e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Tenten, você está bem? – adentrando a barraca.

- Ahh, sai...Sai daqui...Mãe... – ele colocou a mão na testa dela.

- Você está ardendo em febre – ele parou um pouco e decidiu agir – Eu realmente lamento fazer isso Tenten. – e deu um soco nela a fazendo ficar inconsciente.

Ele saiu correndo com ela para o Hospital.

Chegou e foi recebido por Sakura.

- Neji, o que aconteceu? – olhando para Tenten desacordada em seus braços.

- Eu conto mais tarde, ajude-a, ela está ardendo em febre.

- Venha. – ela o guiou até um quarto no final do corredor. – Coloque-a na cama e retire-se, mesmo você sendo o melhor amigo e companheiro de equipe dela isso não lhe dá o direito de vê-la nua. – sorrindo com a situação.

"Ah Tenten, olha onde você se meteu menina".

Ele saiu preocupado. Sabia que ela seria bem cuidada, afinal estava com Sakura, a melhor enfermeira de Konoha.

Passaram uns trinta minutos e Sakura apareceu. Neji levantou-se aflito.

- Então como ela está? – ele perguntou olhando à janelinha da porta.

- Princípio de hipotermia. Mas ela vai sobreviver – ela disse sorrindo. – Ela vai ter que passar a noite aqui.

- Eu vou ficar aqui com ela. – ele falou tão decidido que até assustou Sakura.

- Pode me contar o que aconteceu? Ah, e você será o responsável por ela, vamos até a recepção preencher a papelada. – ela disse o encaminhando para o corredor que levava até a recepção.

- É que aconteceram algumas coisas essa tarde e a Tenten me ajudou, aí ela não quis dormir no seu quarto e deu a idéia de jerico de irmos acampar na Floresta da Morte e ela acabou caindo no rio. Foi isso. – terminando de preencher os papéis.

- Foi só isso, não aconteceu mais nada que queira me contar?

- Foi só isso. – voltando para o corredor que levava ao quarto da kunoichi de coques.

Ele entrou no quarto dela e sentou-se na cadeira que ficava perto da janela. E lá sentado ele viu o sol aparecer. Após isso ele adormeceu.

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos e viu que ele dormia totalmente torto na cadeira.

- Pobre Neji – levantando-se – não tinha obrigação nenhuma de estar aqui.

Ela foi até ele e o ajeitou na cadeira. Ele despertou na mesma hora.

- Já está melhor então? – ele disse se dirigindo ao banheiro.

Ela o seguiu e parou na porta do banheiro o vendo lavar o rosto. Ele levantou o rosto e a viu pelo reflexo parada o admirando.

- Sou mulher, não uma folha de papel que não se pode molhar – ela respondeu segurando o seu braço quando ele passava pela porta. Os olhos ficaram frente a frente.

Ela o soltou e foi para sua cama.

- Então já decidiu o que vai fazer a respeito do seu casamento? – ela sacudia os pés. A cama era bem alta.

- Ainda não e o tempo conspira contra mim.

- Nossa, quando era menor você era mais persistente. – ela zombava dele e ele nem ligava mais.

Ele pensava no que ela dizia. As palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça. Teria que escolher, então que ela fosse "perfeita".

- Já sei o que vou fazer. Já que eu tenho até o dia da festa e as candidatas chegarão no dia da festa. Decidirei lá mesmo. – ele disse a observando curiosamente. Ela sentiu como se ele estivesse utilizando o Byakugan.

- Neji, isso não é muito sensato. Sem contar que vindo de você, um gênio, isso está me saindo uma coisa do estilo que o Naruto faria. A não ser que você tenha alguma coisa em mente já. Conhecendo você, diria que sim. – ela viu um sorriso de canto se formar.

Ela saiu aquela tarde mesmo do hospital. Sakura lhe deu muitas recomendações e um tratamento rigoroso.

Em uma semana ela estava na ativa novamente. Afinal kunoichis da categoria dela não podiam ser desperdiçadas.

Enfim o dia da festa chegara. Todos estavam em constante euforia por culpa dos preparativos. As lavanderias nunca estiveram tão cheias de gente como naquela tarde. As lojas de roupas, salões de beleza nunca viram tantas clientes. Afinal Hyuuga Neji iria escolher a sua futura noiva e um bom partido como ele de um clã tradicional de uma das Cinco Grandes Nações Shinobi, não era algo que se via todos os dias.

Tenten saiu da academia e dirigia-se para sua casa e deu de cara com Lee.

- Tenten, ainda não está se arrumando? A festa é daqui três horas. – disse a Fera Verde de Konoha.

- Lee você sabe que eu não preciso de todo esse tempo para me arrumar. Bom, mas mesmo assim, eu vou me apressar. Até mais tarde.

- Eu vou com você espere. – ele começou a caminhar ao lado dela – Você não sente aquela sensação de estar perdendo alguma coisa importante?

- Lee, você sabe que eu e Neji nunca ficaríamos juntos, ele me vê somente como uma amiga. – ela olhava para o chão fixamente.

- Você se surpreenderia. Tchau Tenten. – Lee saiu correndo pelas ruas e a deixou pensativa.

Ela tomou um banho bem demorado e colocou um kimono cinza que fora de sua mãe. Era tradicional e lindo.

"Kimonos nunca saem de moda. Obrigada mamãe".

Estava vestida, mas não sabia o que fazer com os cabelos. Os prendeu nos coques, mas não ficou bom com o kimono. Os soltou. Ficara bom, mas uma presilha de prata prendendo metade dos cabelos e a outra metade solta ficara maravilhoso. Estava pronta.

Ela alugara um carro para ir especialmente ao clã. Não era longe, mas sujar o kimono não valia a pena.

"Acho que estou atrasada. Droga".

Ela chegou e foi entrando pelos portões. Os convidados estavam espalhados pela propriedade. Mas todos pararam para observar a bela kunoichi de Konoha chegando.

Ela logo avistou Sakura, Hinata e Ino. Respectivamente seus kimonos eram, azul claro, branco e vermelho.

- Tenten é você mesma? – Ino disse abismada – Dê uma voltinha para nós vermos a Mestra das Armas mais bela de todos os países.

Ela deu uma volta em meio a risos com as amigas.

- Meninas não exagerem, é só um kimono velho. – ela disse olhando-se.

- Velha uma pinóia, é uma raridade. Kimonos assim são belíssimos e raros. Onde conseguiu um? – perguntou Sakura com um brilho nos olhos.

- Era de minha mãe.

- E digasse de passagem lhe caiu muito bem. – disse uma voz fria atrás dela.

Tenten ficou observando as outras irem atrás de seus pares.

- Estava conversando com Hiashi-sama sobre a minha futura noiva.

- Então eu estava certa, já tinha escolhido e não quis me contar nada. Vou me lembrar disso. – ela lhe deu um fraco soco no ombro com um belo sorriso.

- Bom se você estava curiosa, prepare-se, pois irá ter uma grande surpresa essa noite.

Ele saiu e a deixou com uma grande curiosidade. Afinal quem seria ela?

Neji saiu em direção a Hiashi para lhe falar sobre a escolhida.

- Hiashi-sama – curvando-se – quando poderei anunciar a minha noiva?

- Durante o jantar.

- Certo. Obrigada. – ele já ia saindo quando Hiashi o chamou.

- Neji, tenho certeza que fez uma boa escolha.

- Eu também.

O jantar foi servido.

Enquanto eram servidos pelos empregados Hiashi se levantou.

- Hoje à noite Hyuuga Neji, herdeiro do Bouke, finalmente escolheu sua futura esposa. Pela primeira vez eu confiei na escolha dele e acredito que tenha feito a melhor das escolhas. – ele sentou-se e olhou para ele como quem diz "Sua deixa".

- Eu tive que ser obrigado a me casar para que eu admitisse para mim mesmo que te amava. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei. – as outras pretendentes olhavam-se com vontade de matar umas as outras – E agora eu espero que não me falte. Tenten aceita ser minha esposa? – ele tirou uma caixa de veludo azul marinho com o símbolo Hyuuga e dentro dele um anel lindo com um Rubi.

Tenten não sabia o que fazer. Se ela beijava o herdeiro Hyuuga, se chorava de emoção. Seus sonhos se realizavam na mesma noite. Ela optou pela parte mais tradicional, afinal ela estava na frente de Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Eu aceito Neji. – o sorriso dela iluminou o coração do jovem Hyuuga e a sala de jantar toda.

- Brindemos ao futuro Matrimônio de Hyuuga Neji com a jovem Tenten. – disse Hiashi erguendo uma taça com Champgne.

Hiashi o puxou para um lado depois do brinde.

- Seu pai ficaria muito orgulho Neji.

- Obrigada Hiashi-sama. – eles se olharam com olhos fraternais pela primeira vez em 21 anos.

O casamento deles ocorreria após dois meses do noivado.

Nesse tempo Hinata casou-se com Naruto, Sasuke tomou coragem e pediu Sakura em casamento, Sai e Ino estavam casados fazia um ano já e Shikamaru e Temari já tinham uma filha. Hinari.

O casamento iria começar as seis da tarde. Opção dos noivos que adoravam o pôr-do-sol. A decoração estava estonteante, com muitos panos brancos espalhados pelos jardins da propriedade Hyuuga servindo de "teto".

Neji estava em seu quarto observando tudo.

- Será que ela vai gostar disso tudo? – perguntou ele a Hinata.

- Neji, ela não é uma mulher de frescuras, mas muito romântica. Tenho certeza que vai adorar tudo isso. Pronto. – ela terminava um nó meio apertado na cintura do primo – Seu talento nunca foi dar nós em seus kimonos.

- Obrigada Hinata.

- Agora vou indo, Tenten está me esperando.

Ela seguiu até a segunda parte da casa, onde estava Tenten.

Hinata chegou e Tenten ainda estava de roupão.

- O que você está fazendo menina? A cerimônia é daqui a pouco! – ela falou o mais alto que pôde.

- Estava esperando você para me ajudar com esse kimono. Isso é tão complicado.

As duas deram risadas gostosas.

- Vamos com isso Tenten.

Ela ajudou com o kimono e a admirou.

- Vejo que ele não podia ter feito escolha melhor. – Hinata deu aquele sorriso carinhoso de sempre.

- Obrigada por tudo.

A cerimônia transcorreu no maior sucesso e calma. A festa foi mais agitada. Musica alta, comida, bebida, tudo estava perfeito.

Tsunade bebera um pouco a mais e estava dançando em cima da mesa com Kakashi e Jiraya. Lee estava todo feliz com Gai-sensei dançando a Macarena. Há quem dissesse que viu Hiashi dançando, mas isso não passa de um boato.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando os noivos saíram da festa.

Neji a levou no colo até seu quarto, na área do Bouke.

Lá os beijos e amassos se tornaram mais quentes e selvagens.

Os kimonos foram sendo arrancados em meio a beijos e chupões. Já sem roupa as unhas dela deslizavam pelas costas dele. As mãos dele seguravam a carne firme dela derivada do treinamento com ele. O suor estava presente nos dois corpos. Finalmente ele tinha começado a penetrá-la horas com mais intensidade, horas mais devagar. Horas ele ficava por cima, horas era ela que tomava conta do show. Ele sussurrava palavras ao pé da orelha dela e ela gritava pelo seu nome. A loucura tinha tomado conta dos seus corpos. Os arranhões e os gritos atingiram seu máximo junto com o orgasmo dos dois.

Após isso os dois caíram para os lados e dormiram abraçados.

"A minha vida começa agora ao seu lado Tenten".


End file.
